


Kittens

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [25]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ichigo's kittens arrive.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been about a month and a half since Ichigo had discovered that she was pregnant, and her children had begun to develop so quickly that her stomach was already swollen to a massive size. She was laying, curled up on her side because that was the most comfortable position, especially in her current state, in a nest of blankets and pillows that she had created in her bed.

Masaya, her soon to be husband, was curled up behind her, holding her close as he often did, and the two talked about all sorts of things. Their conversation did not start out so serious, but as she continued thinking, she found the topic shifting to her own worries regarding their future.

It started as she lamented about their wedding, which had had to be postponed. “I can't believe I swelled up so fast!” she whined. “It was impossible to fit me for a dress! Now we have to wait until after they're all born...”

“That's alright,” he replied, and this was not the first time he had had to reassure her about this. “We'll get married soon enough, and it'll be great no matter when it is.”

“Still...” she said with a sigh. “I'm worried about them being born, you know. It isn't going to be much longer until the babies are here and I'm...I'm just not sure.”

“What aren't you sure about?”

“What if we aren't ready to be parents? What if I turn out to be a terrible mother? It was so unexpected, and we're young, and...and I'm just worried!”

“Ichigo, there's no need to worry about that,” he replied. “We have each other, and we love each other so much. I know that we'll be able to show them just as much love, and we'll be great parents. Not to mention, they'll have so many surrogate aunts to help out.”

“I'm also worried about...you know...” Her ears twitched and he could feel her tail doing the same. She hadn't been able to get her feline features to go away for a week or so, and they had been ever present, causing her concern as well, as she wondered what that meant for her and her babies.

In an attempt to soothe her, Masaya reached to rub her swollen stomach, knowing how much she loved belly rubs, and even more so now that she was pregnant. She sighed in contentment and said, “They always get so active whenever you touch me. I think they can tell it's their father.”

He was happy to touch her and feel the way their children squirmed just under the surface, but then he noticed something strange that gave him pause. What Masaya felt were several little bumps along her stomach that had not been there before, all of which leaking some sort of fluid, and as he moved up, he discovered that her breasts were also leaking something. When he pointed this out, he tried to remain calm, but she was incredibly concerned, and the two of them decided that they needed to have Ryou and Pai investigate this as soon as possible.

He helped her out of bed and into a maternity gown, and then assisted her in using the litter box that they started keeping in their bedroom for convenience. Since she was not able to move around as much as she used to, and since she needed to pee more frequently, it seemed like the best option. Once that was all taken care of, they left, calling on the way.

~X~

A makeshift clinic had been set up since Ichigo had begun having frequent appointments regarding her pregnancy. Today, Lettuce would be serving as a nurse to Pai and Ryou, as she had been doing more frequently lately, both because she provided much better bedside manner than either of the men, and because Ichigo's feline instincts made her view the touch of any male besides the father's as a potential threat to the lives of the children. After samples were taken of the liquid, the men ran tests on it, and they waited for the results.

“It appears to be milk,” said Pai, once they had it ready to examine.

“It's some sort of hybrid between human milk and cat milk,” added Ryou. “And I guess what that means is, you've started lactating in preparation of feeding the children. I'm assuming the bumps are extra nipples you've developed in order to be able to nurse all of your children.”

While she was in, they did an ultrasound to check on them, which revealed that, while the babies were small, they were incredibly developed for this stage in pregnancy. It was hard to tell, with Ichigo being the first hybrid mother, but they suspected that this meant she was nearly due.

“I'd wager to say that you'll be giving birth within the next two weeks, following a cat's gestation period, rather than a humans.” Ryou said this matter-of-factly, but the expecting mother didn't understand how he could say something so serious without batting an eye.

In fact, she was so overcome with sudden panic that she felt as though she could hardly breathe, gasping for air as Lettuce and Masaya tried to calm her down. Even while this was going on, the men kept talking and Pai said, “Your children will probably be very small at birth, so even though you're giving birth to an incredibly high amount of young for a human, you will likely only need to dilate five centimeters, as opposed to the usual ten.”

“That means that the birth should be really easy on you,” Lettuce said, and this helped to calm Ichigo down, at least a little bit.

“How many children are we going to have, then?” she asked. She had known that it would be a few, but she didn't know the exact number.

“No more than eight,” Pai replied. “At least, judging by the extra nipples. It's hard to get an exact count, but you have at least four growing inside of you, that we've been able to see, and you have no more than eight.”

As Ichigo and Masaya made their way back home, she was mostly silent, giving her future serious thought, but as he talked to her, he reminded her that she wouldn't be doing any of this alone, and that, no matter what, they had each other. He did all he could to reassure her, and the two of them once again grew excited for the coming of their children.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after her appointment regarding her lactation, Ichigo had a baby shower thrown for her, by her mother and the other Mews. Heicha tagged along with Pudding, and Masaya was the only male there, allowed to attend because it was being hosted in their apartment. Everyone gathered around to shower her with gifts, and lots of them, because there was no way of knowing how much supplies she would need when she didn't even know how many children she was having. Naturally, there would be time for her to send others shopping for her, but it was best to be as prepared as possible beforehand.

She gushed over everything that was presented to her, delighted at the sort of things her friends came up with for her. Of course, Mint bragged extensively about how her gifts were only the best products for babies, while Zakuro was not so vocal about her gifts, which were just as expensive. Pudding had a lot of things that weren't on the list, knowing from personal experience that certain things were more useful than expected, and Lettuce gave only the most practical things, as well as several brightly colored picture books.

Ichigo actually teared up over the things her mother gave her, things passed down from when she had been a baby. It was all so touching, having everyone surround her with so much love, and she was having such a lovely time at the party, but all the while, she was trying to ignore the fact that she was feeling rather strange. After all, she was used to strange symptoms through her pregnancy, and since she hoped that this was nothing serious, she didn't want to interrupt the party for it.

However, only a few moments later, she realized that she didn't have much of an option, and she clutched her stomach suddenly. Just as suddenly, she felt a fluid gushing out of her, and as everyone turned their attention to her, they could see that she was sitting on a soaked couch cushion. Her mother, Lettuce (due to seeing her own mother and her personal studies), and Pudding (due to seeing her mother go through it twice) all immediately could tell what was going on, and realized that Ichigo was going into labor.

Out of protective instinct, Masaya immediately transformed into the Blue Knight and picked his future wife and the mother of his children up delicately.

“Are you going to be okay?” asked Mint, picking up on what was happening based on everyone's reactions.

“Do you need us to do anything for you?” asked Zakuro. “If you need me to go out and get something...”

“Just tell us what to do!” Pudding added.

“I think...we'll be okay,” said Ichigo, wincing as she spoke.

“Do you need me to help you?” asked Lettuce.

“I can come with you, if you'd like,” her mother added. Heicha simple watched in a wide-eyed silence, unsure of what was going on, but knowing that it must be serious.

“For now, I just want to be alone with the father,” she replied, her breathing growing more and more uneven by the moment. “But please, stay here and wait, just in case.”

Her friends and mother agreed to wait for her, and Masaya carried her into their bedroom, laying her down on her in the nest of blankets and pillows. Undoing his transformation, he knelt beside her to do all that he could to comfort her through her labor. She bit her lip and held his hand, waiting until she couldn't afford to lay like that anymore, and he helped her into a new position with her legs spread.

The first kitten to be born, and it was hard to call it anything but that, was male. He was small, and had a strange appearance, with a body more like a cat but a human head. He had dark fur and the little bit of hair on his head was black as well. Masaya got little numbered wristbands they'd made for this, and put it on the kitten while setting him gently near one of Ichigo's nipples, so that they could keep track of the birth order.

The next kitten to be born was female, with soft red fur and hair, and then, following her, was a male with that color fur. The fourth to be born was a female with dark fur, and then a female with pink fur, and then a male with pink fur. The last kitten to be born was another female with red fur, and a similar appearance to the first female to be born.

There was a moment where the couple waited, while the newborn infants fed, but soon Ichigo was able to say, “I think that's it. Seven, right?”

“Yes,” he replied softly. “Seven kittens.”

She nodded happily, and watched them as they all fed. Whenever one would finish and unlatch, she would bathe them with her tongue. At first, the impulse felt strange to her, as a human, but her feline side insisted on it and she was unable to fight off that instinct, cleaning up the fur of her newborn kittens. Their fur had been matted after birth, but as she cleans them up, it becomes fluffy and downy, as it's supposed to be. One by one, she got them all cleaned up, until the final one joined its siblings, cuddling up to sleep.

Ichigo curled around them protectively, purring as she felt herself growing very, very sleepy.

It had been a long day, and even if the birth had been easy on her, it was still physically exhausting, and she was ready to just sleep with her newborn children. In the morning, she would wake and they would all be there with her, and then she and Masaya could decide on names, but for now, she could only sleep, and while she did, Masaya watched over them.

He only left for a moment, exiting the room to talk to the women patiently waiting outside. The presents they had left scattered had been picked up and organized, and Heicha had fallen asleep, resting her head in Pudding's lap. They all looked up at him in anticipation, save for the sleeping girl, and he delivered the good news to him.

“Ichigo gave birth to seven kittens,” he said. “They all seem to be healthy and doing great, but they're all sleeping right now.” With that everyone decided it was time to head out and give the family more privacy, though when Pudding shook Heicha awake, she protested that she wanted to see the babies before she left.

When he returned to his family, he laid down beside Ichigo and the kittens, watching carefully over them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, she was overcome with the greatest sensation of contentment she had ever felt, to be surrounded by such a large family. The kittens were awake but still rather sleepy, and Masaya was keeping a close eye on her. When he noticed that she was awake, he kissed her and held her for a bit, until she had woken up enough to start talking about names.

“I think we should name them after things relating to strawberries,” he said. “At least, as close as we can get. I have a few ideas for some.”

“I have some ideas too,” she replied. “I like that.”

For the oldest one, the boy with coloring more resembling his father, they ultimately decided on Kuroichigo for him. Meaning blackberry, the name suited his appearance perfectly, and was a very easy decision for the two of them to make. Their oldest daughter, with coloring more similar to her mother, was named Kiichigo. Her name meant Raspberry, which was in a similar vein to her brother's name, and once again suited her perfectly.

Masaya wrote these names down alongside their numbers, though it was unlikely that they would forget, even with there being so many kittens. Their second son, and the third of their children to be born, was another who bore a resemblance to Ichigo. They named him Ringo, which meant apple, because it matched the colors well and seemed to fit him perfectly, as well as fit in with the names of his other siblings.

After him came the next oldest daughter, the one who resembled Masaya more closely. She would be named Ume, which meant plum, for, once again, it suited her appearance and fit the theme of the other names. Following Ume was their next daughter, the one with the striking pink features, resembling Mew Ichigo more than Ichigo's true appearance, which was quite the curiosity. They decided to name her Cheri, before moving on to another one of their children with a pink color scheme.

This one, despite his coloring, was a boy, and they decided to name him Rubus for the genus of the raspberries. It might be an unusual name, but for hybrid baby with such an odd appearance, it seemed very fitting. Finally, there was the youngest, a little girl who looked a lot like their oldest daughter. They decided to name her Kinomi, which meant berry, and was simple but, given her small size, seemed perfectly fitting.

And so, once the seven of them were named, they rested for the rest of the day, and called to set up an appointment with Ryou and Pai for the following day so that they babies could have their very first checkup.

~X~

By the next day, they were a bit more lively, but she had to get them gathered up to take to the clinic that had been set up for her. The nine of them headed out, and when she set them down in front of the men, Ryou nodded and said, “Looks like we were right about the number.”

Pai also nodded, and made a note of that. “This data will be very useful in the event of future hybrid children. Though, there's no way of knowing if the other girls will follow similar patterns to their own animals, should they get pregnant.”

After that, they began to examine the children more closely, checking their vitals in ways that both vets and doctors would do, never quite sure which would be more fitting to the situation. Ichigo watched nervously, hoping that the kittens weren't too afraid, having two strangers examine them like this, but they seemed mostly unaffected, which was a relief.

Finally, Ryou took the time to speak directly to her again, rather than reciting data to Pai, who recorded it all with diligence. “Well, the kittens seem to be healthy, given their age and how much we know about them, but there are some abnormalities with them. Namely, we aren't sure...well, their vitals don't exactly line up with what a human's should be, but they also don't exactly line up with what an iriomote cat's should be.”

“Basically, they're in a class all their own, as we suspected they would be,” Pai added. “So, we'll have to monitor them closely, but we don't think they'll be faced with any particularly nasty health problems.”

“What about Kinomi?” asked Ichigo, then gestured to the smallest, just to be sure they knew who she was referring to. “She's much smaller than the rest, like the runt of the litter. Will she be okay?”

“Not to worry. I doubt her size will cause her any problems,” replied the alien with an uncharacteristic smile, one that was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared.

“That's good to hear,” said Masaya, resting a hand on his soon to be wife's shoulder. “Not just that, but everything about them.”

“It's going to be a long journey for the two of you,” Ryou said, “but I have every confidence that you'll be able to figure it out. Well, at least, Masaya seems to have a good enough head on his shoulders.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Ichigo snapped, but he just laughed it off. With all of their information figured out, they got ready to leave, only for Ichigo to finally get up the nerve to ask the real question that was weighing on her mind.

“Are they always going to look like...that?” she asked. “You know...are they ever going to have a more human form?” She hated to even ask it, because it made it sound as if she didn't accept her children as they were, but even though she did, she couldn't deny that their current appearances might cause problems in the real world.

Ryou hesitated to answer, saying, “Only time will tell on that one. I'm sorry. I wish we had a better answer, but we don't.”

~X~

When the couple made it back home, the kittens were tired out from there day getting checkups. Ichigo curled up protectively around them as she had the day before and said, “I know I'm worried about it, but...however they end up, I don't mind.”

“We don't know what's going to happen, but I'd bet they'll grow more like you,” he said. “The DNA test showed that they had about as much cat DNA as human DNA. They didn't seem to have anything related to the alien race in there, so that won't complicate things. But, either way, I agree with you.”

“No matter what,” she said, “the kittens are our children.”

 


End file.
